Talk:Universal Nashville Resort/@comment-33727638-20180325124533
Universal Animation Studios Tennessee should have attractions like: Classic Cartoon Lane Edit *Popeye and Bulge's River Rapids *Dudley Do-Right's Ripsaw Falls *Yellow Submarine Beat Bugs Garden Edit *Beat Bugs 4D - An attraction mixed with a 4D film and a motion simulator ride, and based on the show with the same name. *Beat Bugs Rocking Roller Coaster - An Intamin Accelerator Coaster with songs from Beat Bugs. Minion Park Edit *Despicable Me: Minion Mayhem *Super Silly Fun Coaster *Minions Trio Coaster *The Road to VillainCon Springfield Edit *Bart Simpson's Skateboard Spin *Itchy and Scratchy: The Ride *The Twisted Treehouse of Horror *Stu's Disco Coaster *Kang and Kodos' Twirl and Whirl *The Simpsons: Krustyland Chaos - A SimEx-Iwerks IMAX Dome simulator ride based on The Simpsons. *Mt. Krustmore *Itchy and Scratchy’s Bloody Log Flume *Poochie's Half-Pipe ("Warning: Pipe may be less than one-half") *Krusty's Giant Wheel ("Not affiliated with "Ferris Wheel" brand amusement wheels") *Scratchy's Cat-anooga Spew-Spew *Sleeping Itchy's Castle *Flea-Dip Dipper-Flipper ("Voted Krusty's Worse Ride!") *Krusty's Spit 'n' Watch Aerial Gondolas *Krusty's Wet-and-Smokey Stunt Show *Captain Dinosaur's Pirate Rip-off *Happy Little Elves in Panda-Land *The Dragon Boat Ride *Castle-Resembling Stadium *Gazebo’s Adventure *It's a Long, Long Line! *Krusty's Haunted Condo ("Visit our 999 Unhappy Teen Employees!") *The Tooth Chipper (Slated for Demolition) *Krusty's Deathbowl Jalopy Rush ("Race your friends to Krusty-infornia!") *Sideshow Mel’s Thrilltacular Dive Coaster *Krusty’s Upsy-Downsy Spins-Aroundsy Teen-Operated Thrillride *Sea Captain's Quesy-Time Lagoon Ride *Sideshow Bob’s Knife Flyers *The Krusty Karousel *Death Drop *Moe's Tunnel of Shame and Rejection *Radioactive Man: Atom Blast *The Screamatorium of Dr. Frightmarestine *The Simpsons: Escape from The Dome *Madam Manjula's Future Looker-After *Get Probed by Kang and Kodos! Bikini Bottom Edit *Bikini Bottom Cinemas **SpongeBob 4-D **SpongeBob 4-D: The Great Jelly Rescue *Fiery Fist of Pain *SpongeBob SquarePants: Road to Everywhere *Spongers to the Rescue - An Intamin Multi-Inversion Launched Roller Coaster with 20 inversions, and based on The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water. Cartoon Network Planet Edit *Mojo's Robot Rampage! *Twisted with Bliss *The Powerpuff Girls Carnival Mayhem *The Amazing Ride of Gumball *Gumball and Darwin's Super Epic Homemade Roller Coaster *Teen Titans GO!: The Ride *Robin Flyers *Cyborg's Junkyard Coaster *Beast Boy's Jungle Journey *Starfire Flight *Raven's Azarath Boat Adventure *OK K.O!: Level Up! *Let’s Play Sports! *The Ride of Ooo with Finn & Jake *Finn Flyers The Great Valley Edit *Journey Through The Land Before Time - A High Speed Dark Ride which is a clone of the versions at Universal Studios Williamsburg and Universal Studios Detriot. *The Land Before Time Flume Adventure- a log flume ride TBA. *The Land Before Time Energy Adventure - An attraction hosted by Bill Nye the Science Guy, and Michael J. Fox and Littlefoot and the gang, and mixed with a 45 min film and travelling dark ride, similar to the now-extinct Ellen's Energy Adventure. *The Many Adventures of Littlefoot- TBA. *Petrie's Flight- a roller coaster/dark ride that takes riders around Flyer Mountain and into a cave, where they meet animatronic versions of Littlefoot and the gang. *Dino-Vision 3D- a 1995 3D film TBA. *Flight Through The Great Valley - An OMNIMAX Flying Theater Motion Simulator Ride. *The Land Before Time Movie Theater Lazy Town Edit *The Revenge of Robbie Rotten with Sportacus & Stephanie - A 2D/3D/4D/5D/6D/7D/8D/9D/XD/VR/AR motion-based dark ride based on LazyTown. *Lazy Town Singing Competition *Stingy's Mine Cars - A vintage car ride. Greasepit Edit *Inside and Out of Greasepit - A 2D/3D/4D/5D/6D/7D/8D/9D/XD/VR/AR motion simulator ride based on Buddy Thunderstruck. *Out to the Race and Back - a Premier Rides steel enclosed launched coaster similar to Revenge of the Mummy, but inspired by Buddy Thunderstruck. *Buddy Thunderstruck: The Maybe Pile: The VR Experience An indoor VR-motion rollercoaster inspired by the film with the same name. Snoopy Studios Edit *'Snoopy's Grand Adventure' - A ride which is a mix of a motion simulator, launched roller coaster, and dark ride. *Charlie Brown's Kite Flyers *Lucy's Crabby Taxi *Linus' Blanket Flight *Sally Brown's Love Stuff *Marcie's House *Schroeder's Music of Magic *Frieda's Naturally Inverted Coaster *Violet and Patty's Gantry Carts *Franklin's Scavenger Hunt *Shermy's Adventure *Pigpen Roadsters *The Little Red-Haired Girl's Summer Camp *Woodstock Flyers Land of Ice Age Edit *Ice Age: Glacier Waterfall *Buck's Flying Dinos *The Virtual Reality Adventure through Ice Age films Seuss Landing Edit *Oh the Stories You'll Hear! - a stage show where one of the best Dr. Seuss stories come to life. Map Info:Experience the world of beloved stories of Dr. Seuss, starring your favorite Seuss charatcers. *One Fish, Two Fish, Red Fish, Blue Fish - a aerial carousel-style ride based on the book of the same name. Map Info: Take a musical spin around the sky in this musical ride *The Cat in the Hat - A dark ride based on the book of the same name. Map Info: Take a zany ride with The Cat in the Hat. Theme: TBA. Height restriction: 36". Universal Express available?: Yes. Attraction type: dark ride *Lorax's Tree Park - a playground based on the 2012 movie. Map Info: Play and explore through the world of nature, guarded by the Lorax, who speaks for the trees. Sponsored by: The Coca-Cola Company *Caro-Seuss-el - a carousel with various creatures from the books of Dr. Seuss. Map Info: Take a gentle spin around on to the colorful Seussain creatures. *The High in the Sky Seuss Trolley Train Ride *If I Ran the Zoo Equestria Edit *The Fantastic World of My Little Pony- a 3D Omnimax motion simulator that takes guests on a rescue mission to save Spike from Discord. this attraction is very similar to The Funtastic World of Hanna-Barbera. *Journey Through Seaquestria- a water coaster/flume/dark ride that takes riders on a tour through Seaquestria, and dropping riders down a 75ft drop. this attraction is very similar to Journey To Atlantis at SeaWorld Orlando. *Rainbow Dash Flying Coaster